It has often performed in recent years that punched holes are perforated on recording paper-sheet on which an image is formed by a copying machine for black-and-white and colors, a printing machine or the like and a coil automatically passes through the holes of a plurality of the paper-sheets (a bundle of paper-sheets) thus perforated to prepare a booklet. This is because the booklet is made well looked as compared with a case where a corner of the bundle of paper-sheets is bound by hand using a stapler or the like.
For example, when automatically binding the coil through holes in a bundle of paper-sheets, the bundle of paper-sheets is first set on a predetermined position with the positions of the holes in the bundle of paper-sheets being aligned. The spiral coil formed from the wire rod drawn out of the wire rod cartridge so as to have a pitch similar to a pitch between the holes of the paper-sheet is next dispatched toward the bundle of paper-sheets while it is rotated. A forward end of the coil then passes through the hole in an end of the bundle of paper-sheets and by rotation of the coil, the coil moves forward and passes through the remained holes in the bundle of paper-sheets. After passing therethrough, a rear end of the coil is cut and any predetermined end-processing thereon is carried out.
In connection with such a conventional case, a dispatching device for coil bookbinding is disclosed in page 3 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-337474. In this dispatching device for coil bookbinding, three rolls that are mounted so as to movable vertically hold the spiral coil and by rotating respective rolls, the spiral coil rotates so as to be dispatched to the punched holes of the bundle of paper-sheets. At this moment, the bundle of paper-sheets is pushed by a guide shaft. This enables the spiral coils corresponding to the different diameters of the coils to be dispatched to the bundle of paper-sheets guided by the guide shaft and enables the spiral coil to be guided to the punched holes surely.